LA PROMESA
by Ania Sorian 82
Summary: Qué pasaría si el día de tu boda te quitaran lo más preciado en tu vida, ¿eso hace que cualquier persona cambie no? Pues este fue el caso de Trixie Sting que el día en que haría su sueño realidad, lo destruyen, ella tomara las vidas de aquellos que la dañaron en venganza, aunque le cueste la suya. (AU) historia inspirada en una canción de Within temptation llamada La promesa.


LA PROMESA Cap.1

Para algunas chicas el día de su boda es el momento tan esperado en sus vidas, con la idea de unir su vida con la del chico anhelado, para Beatrice Sting, Trixie para sus amigos, era un día que llevaba soñando desde pequeña.

Nunca se lo conto a nadie pues era un secreto que venía guardando desde los 5 años.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Le gustaba ponerse un mantel bordado de la mesita de té de su sala en la cabeza simulando que era el velo de novia, el vestido no era problema el que trajera en esos momentos para ella siempre sería el mejor vestido de bodas, tomaba los zapatos de tacón alto su mamá y a un que era torpe al andar con ellos no importaba, agarraba varios de los cosméticos de su madre para maquillarse y ya estaba lista.

Cortaba algunas flores de su jardín para su ramo, luego caminaba hacia el patio trasero de su casa, donde había improvisado una recepción para la boda, sus muñecas, peluches y demás juguetes eran los invitados que estaban sentados en algunas sillas y otros en el suelo, después de respirar profundo empezó a caminar lento en el pasillo sonriente y mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial se dirigía al frente de la comitiva luego se detuvo y se levanto el velo para ver a su amado que era su osito favorito.

Un muñequito que era un payasito de casi de su tamaño era el juez que oficiaba la ceremonia.

-Osito aceptas casarte con esta linda niña—decía Trixie imitando la voz del juez

-Si, acepto—respondía Trixie imitando a él Sr. Osito

- Y usted linda Trixie acepta al Sr. Osito—

-Si acepto—contesto Trixie

-Yo los declaro esposo y esposa, ya bésense—dijo el juez.

Trixie le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz del Sr. Osito

-Vamos a ser muy felices por siempre osito—decía Trixie mientras lo abrasaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo mi pequeña Trixie?—se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-PAPIIII!—dijo Trixie sorprendida al ver que era su padre y se lanzo a sus brazos, este la abrazo con ternura y la levanto.

-¿Qué es todo esto hija?—pregunto su padre curioso

-Me case—dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-¡Ah sí!—Contesto su papá—conozcamos al afortunado ¿quién es?—

-El Sr. Osito – respondió Trixie mostrándole el juguete, el padre de Trixie sonrió.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?-pregunto su padre y Trixie asintió.

-Muy bien Señor Osito, déjeme en primera felicitarlo porque es el oso más afortunado al casarse con mi hija, es una gran ama de casa porque ayuda mucho a su mamá, una excelente cocinera, y sobre todo una nena muy amorosa—

Trixie sonreía al escuchar esas palabras

-Pero lo mejor de mi hija—continuo su padre- es que tiene un gran corazón, tan grande que ahí cabemos todos los que ella ama y todavía hay lugar para mas personas, si ella lo escogió a usted es porque debe de ser un gran oso que siempre la amara, respetara y sobre todo la protegerá, para que nada malo le pase por que ella es todo para mí y para su mamá, es nuestro tesoro….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

20 años después…

En una habitación de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo se contemplaba una hermosa chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, su delicada figura era delgada pero tenía su atractivo, estaba ataviada en un vestido blanco strapless, escote en forma de corazón, bordados decorativos en pedrería en el pecho y en la orilla de la parte baja del vestido, le quedaba ajustado hasta el talle y adoptando una forma más amplia en la parte de abajo con una cauda de metro y medio.

Su pelo estaba suelto peinado de lado izquierdo cayendo en cascada, para ese tiempo ya le había crecido bastante y opto por llevarlo así además de que lo ondulo, llevaba una tiara plateada que fue la que uso su madre cuando se caso con su padre y su velo blanco salpicado con pequeños incrustaciones de cristal que le llegaba hasta la cintura, Ella sonrió al verse reflejada, el día esperado había llegado.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Trixie salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?— pregunto Trixie.

-Soy yo pequeña—dijo una voz varonil del otro lado de la puerta—Papá-

Trixie fue a abrir la puerta al hacerlo su papá la miro bastante sorprendido.

-¡Cariño, te vez… hermosa!—dijo el Señor Sting y entro a la habitación al ver a su hija se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos además de que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Hija, quiero que sepas que aun que hoy te casas…. Siempre estaré ahí para ti no importa lo que pase—y empezaron a brotarle las lagrimas.

-Papá no empieces a llorar porque también lo haré yo…. —respondió Trixie conteniéndose un poco pero fue en vano ya que se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Y se abrazaron, la escena en verdad era hermosa.

-Como deseo que Mamá estuviera con nosotros—dijo Trixie.

-Lo está mi niña, lo está, ella nunca nos ha dejado, vive en nuestros recuerdos y nuestros corazones— luego se separo de ella para admirarla- ¡Oh mi pequeña Trixie te le pareces tanto….. Estaría muy orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido—

-Gracias Papá—respondió Trixie, su padre le dio su pañuelo y ella seco con cuidado sus lagrimas.

-Bien—dijo el Sr. Sting – Eli es muy afortunado y él lo sabe—

-¿Te parece?—pregunto Trixie.

-Claro que si—respondió su padre –quien no lo seria, teniéndote a su lado, yo lo he sido estos 25 años—

-Lo dices porque me quieres papá—contesto Trixie sonriendo.

-Por eso y porque es verdad—dijo su padre mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Toc,toc,toc-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?—pregunto Trixie.

-Somos nosotras—respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta— Evanna y Ania—

-Adelante—dijo Trixie.

Al entrar las chicas vieron que su amiga estaba con su padre.

-¿mmm, interrumpimos algo?—pregunto Ania.

—Porque si es así en un rato regresamos—dijo Evanna.

-No, no se preocupen, pasen por favor, yo ya me iba—dijo el padre de Trixie—cariño te veré afuera—

-Si papá—dijo Trixie y lo volvió a abrazar— te quiero mucho—

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña—respondió este y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se separo de su hija y se dirigió a las amigas de está.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bonitas chicas—dijo el Sr. Sting.

Evanna una pelirroja escarlata y de ojos tricolor verde, miel y un poco de marrón, traía puesto un vestido color salmón de tirantes delgados tipo espagueti, era corto pues le quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y muy ajustado, con unas zapatillas de tacón y plataforma, del mismo color que el vestido.

Por otro lado Ania de pelo negro azulado, largo hasta la cintura y de ojos color gris azulado estaba con un vestido del mismo color, pero la forma de este era diferente.

El vestido de ella era strapless, el escote era en forma de corazón, también era de talle pegado, largo y con una abertura del lado izquierdo que dejaba ver su pierna torneada.

-Gracias—contestaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero la que aquí resalta es Trixie—dijo Ania acercándose a esta y la tomo de las manos— ¡te ves hermosa y radiante!—

-Claro que si—respondió Evanna - es su día y debe de ser así-

-Usted también se ve muy bien, si me permite decirlo—continúo Evanna, Ania miro a Trixie y luego rodo los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Evanna—dijo el señor levemente sonrojado.

-No hay de que—dijo esta sonriendo.

-Bueno tengo que irme—dijo El padre de Trixie—nos vemos haya abajo—

-Si señor Sting—contestaron las chicas—en un momento vamos-.

Luego salió y cerró la puerta.

-¡No puedes dejar de ser coqueta por un momento!—dijo Ania regañando a su amiga momentos despues.

-¿¡Qué!?—Pregunto Evanna inocentemente—estaba diciendo la verdad, tu papá se ve muy bien—dirigiéndose a Trixie.

-Lo sé—dijo Trixie sonriendo al ver como sus amigas reñían era algo divertido verlas "pelear".

-¿Por qué nunca se volvió a casar?—pregunto Evanna extrañada—tu papá a un es joven—

-Ya párale Evanna—dijo Ania seriamente—eso es cosa del señor, no tienes por qué estar de entrometida—

-¡Solo fue una pregunta!—dijo Evanna un poco molesta.

-No lo sé—respondió Trixie a lo que pregunto su amiga—yo pienso que es por el recuerdo de mamá, ya le he dicho que no quiero que se quede solo, pero me dijo que hay un tiempo para todo así que creo que será cuando se sienta listo—

-¡Bueno ya!—dijo Ania cerrando el tema—¡la tristeza no tiene lugar aquí hoy!—

-En eso tienes razón—dijo Evanna— ¡hoy es un día muy importante para ti así que suba ese ánimo!—

En ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?—preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, luego rieron por la coincidencia.

-Soy yo, Cristina—dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta— ¿puedo pasar?—

-Si, adelante—respondió Trixie—

Cristina entro y al ver a Trixie dijo:

-¡Wow, que hermosa te vez!— dijo la chica y la abrazo, Trixie correspondió a esto.

-¡Gracias Cristi!—contesto Trixie sonriendo – tu también te vez muy bien-.

La chica de pelo castaño claro y ondulado, ojos color miel traía un vestido del mismo color que las otras dos chicas, pero en corte romano y con escote en V y largo hasta los tobillos

-¡Muchas gracias casi Señora de Shane!—respondió Cristina

- ¿Ya estas lista?—pregunto Esta.

-Creo que si—respondió Trixie—pero siento que algo me falta—

-A ver – dijo Ania—vestida, maquillada y peinada ya estas—

- Según la tradición debes traer algo nuevo, algo azul, algo viejo y algo prestado—dijo Cristina enumerando con los dedos.

-¿Qué traes nuevo?—pregunto Evanna.

-pues todo—dijo Ania como recalcando lo obvio—el vestido, los zapatos, el velo y el ramo—

- OK—contesto cristina – eso servirá—

-¿Tienes algo azul?—pregunto Ania.

-No – respondió Trixie-creo que no—

- tenemos que darte algo—dijo Cristina—chicas hay que buscar —

Y las tres se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban ahí y empezaron a buscar en sus bolsos de mano.

-Yo tengo un chicle azul es de moras creo—dijo Evanna.

-¡Claro Evanna!—dijo Ania sarcásticamente—se verá muy bien masticando eso hasta el altar—

Evanna solo la miro seriamente.

-Yo tengo unas liguitas de colores, aquí están unas azules— contesto Cristina dándole tres de estos objetos—se la puedes poner entre el ramo para que no se vean—

-Me parece bien—dijo Trixie sonriendo y le dio el ramo a Cristi para que se las pusiera.

-Listo—respondió Cristina—al momento que lo tomes no las verá nadie—

-¡Gracias Cristi!—contesto Trixie— ¿que sigue?—

-Algo viejo—dijo Cristina.

-¡Eso es fácil!—respondió Ania—para eso invitamos a Evanna—

Las chicas estallaron en risas mientras Evanna le daba un pequeño golpe a Ania en el brazo ya que no le cayó en gracia el comentario.

-¡Síguele!—dijo Evanna—¡estas a punto de entrar en mi lista negra!—

-jajaja, no te creas amiga— contesto Ania riéndose—sabes que fue una broma—

-Si claro—respondió Evanna y miraba molesta a su amiga que se esforzaba por no seguir riendo—con amigas como tú para que quiero enemigas, además solo soy dos años más grande que tú—

-Pero eres cinco más grande que Trixie—contesto Ania – así que….-

-Es oficial…-dijo Evanna poniendo se dé pie-… te voy a matar—

-¡Chicas ya basta de juegos!—hablo Cristina—hay que apresurarnos o se nos hará tarde—

Las chicas se miraron y Evanna le dijo con una seña a Ania que la estaría vigilando, esta solo sonrió.

-Por lo de traer algo viejo no se preocupen—dijo Trixie—tengo puesta la tiara que uso mi mamá cuando se caso—

-Muy bien- respondió Cristina—eso resuelve el problema—

-Solo nos falta algo prestado—dijo Ania.

-¿Como qué?—pregunto Trixie.

-¡Ya se!—respondió Evanna y se acerco a Trixie—mira te presto mi pulsera de cristal swarovski**,** es mi favorita y la considero de la suerte ya que con ella he conseguido buenas exclusivas cuando trabajo en cubierto—

-¡¿En serio?!—Pregunto Trixie— ¡gracias Evanna!—

-En ese caso—dijo Ania y se quito la cadena que traía—te presto mi medalla, me la dieron mis padres desde que nací y no me la he quitado jamás, me ha cuidado en todas las misiones a las que nos mandan y contigo lo hará igual—

-¡Aawww, gracias Ania!—respondió Trixie mientras la pelinegra se la ponía en el cuello—

-Falto yo—dijo Cristina—este anillo me lo dio mi Padre después de que me gradué en la academia de enfermería y lo traigo todo el tiempo conmigo, úsalo te dará buena fortuna—

-¡Gracias Cristi!—respondió Trixie mientras se ponía el anillo que era ajustable en su mano derecha y miro a sus amigas, ellas a su vez la vieron y le estaban sonriendo.

-Chicas en serio muchas gracias, me han apoyado tanto, son unas grandes amigas y las mejores que podría tener— dijo Trixie y las lagrimas querían volver asomarse en sus ojos verdes.

-¡No por favor no llores!—respondió Cristina.

-¡Si, se te arruinara el maquillaje!—dijo Evanna.

-¡Además si tu lloras, nosotras también y esto no parara!—contesto Ania.

Las chicas finalmente también se emocionaron y las cuatro se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

-¡Las quiero mucho chicas!—dijo Trixie—son grandiosas—

-¡También te queremos Trixie!—contestaron las chicas.

-Solo tengo una duda—dijo Ania – cuando dices grandiosas es por lo geniales que somos o por la edad de Evanna—

-¡Y dale con lo mismo!—dijo Evanna y se separo del grupo dándole unos pequeños golpes a Ania de nuevo en su brazo pero esta vez con la bolsa de mano, la chica solo reía al igual que sus otras amigas.

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!—dijo Cristina metiéndose entre ellas- ya es hora de irnos—

-Es cierto—dijo Trixie al ver el reloj de pared— ¡voy a llegar tarde a mi boda!—

-No te preocupes—dijo Ania—a la novia se le permite llegar unos minutos tarde, es para ponerle un poco de suspenso al momento—

-¡Si pero no tanto!—dijo Evanna—ya casi es la hora—

-Solo hay que retocarte el maquillaje—dijo Cristina – y ya nos vamos—

-Bien—dijo Trixie y se sentó frente al tocador mientras sus amigas la ayudaban.

Momentos después salían de la habitación de Trixie ayudándola con la cauda del vestido y cuidando no arrugarla, al bajar a la sala vieron que no había nadie, por lo que supusieron que ya estaban afuera esperándolas.

Y en efecto el padre de Trixie y otro joven estaban afuera de la casa.

-Que bueno, ya vienen— dijo el Sr. Sting

-Bien—dijo el joven—les gusta hacer entradas dramáticas—

El chico iba vestido con un saco, chaleco y pantalón en color negro, camisa beige, corbata de bolo1 plateado con pistolas cruzadas y estrellas de seis puntas, Botas y sombrero negros, era bastante alto como 1.86 por lo menos, pelo negro azabache largo, un poco más abajo de sus hombros, pero lo traía recogido en cola de caballo aun que de su lado derecho salía un mechón y ojos de color marrón oscuro además de que era muy guapo.

-Ya llegamos—dijo la novia y saludo al joven— ¡hola Edmundo!—

-¡Trixie!—Respondió este se quito el sombrero y beso su mano, esta sonrió.

-¡Te vez hermosa!—dijo Ed recibiendo un abrazo de la joven Sting—

-Tú también te ves muy galante—dijo Tixie.

-Gracias—contesto Ed.

-Bueno vámonos ya—dijo el padre de Trixie—el novio ya debe de estar desesperado por qué no llega su otra mitad—

-Si señor—dijo Ed y luego se dirigió a su amiga—si no te llevo a tiempo Eli me matara—

Trixie sonrió y su padre se acerco a ella y le ofreció su brazo, esta lo siguió y abordaron el coche.

-Chicas síganme de cerca no se vayan a perder—les dijo a sus amigas sonriendo y se subió al auto.

-No te preocupes—respondió Cristina—no te perderemos de vista—y las chicas se subieron a su vehículo.

Trixie le dedicaba una última mirada al que fuera su hogar su padre la miro y la tomo de la mano derecha.

-Sabes que siempre será tu casa—dijo el Sr. Sting

-lo se papá—respondió Trixie

Momentos después los dos coches salían hacia la iglesia….

En esos momentos en una bodega abandonada….

Dos hombres llevan arrastrando un bulto hacia un automóvil negro mientras que un hombre robusto y pelirrojo los observaba, al ver que lo habían metido a la parte de atrás del vehículo, se dirigió a una habitación donde se encontraba un hombre muy alto, cuerpo musculoso y bien vestido, de unos 40 años o más, piel blanca, ojos verdes y mirada fríarada durauloso .

o- dijo e alto y bien vestidou hogar o menos, oro,, estaba de pie con las manos en la espalda y veía por una ventana hacia afuera del edificio.

-Jefe, está todo listo—dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre y se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a su secuas— ¿qué hora es Maurice?—

-Casi medio día jefe—respondió el lacayo.

El hombre sonrió torcida y malignamente.

-Creo que es el momento de asistir a una boda—

Continuara…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Muy bien aquí les traigo otro fic, que espero y les guste, solo les diré una cosa, la clasificación irá cambiando porque si habrá algunas cosas fuertes.

Y a las personas que me mandaron mensaje sobre la continuación de "la otra banda" si la seguiré escribiendo solo que no me ha llegado muy bien la inspiración.

Espero que en estos días la pueda actualizar.

Bueno sin más por el momento espero sus reviews.

Saludos, besos y abrazos

1.- la corbata de bolo es la que usan los Texanos con sus trajes de gala es como una pequeña hebilla y dos cuerditas con puntas plateadas.


End file.
